


То, что мы делаем лучше всего

by TeaHatter



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bickering, Canon Compliant, Complicated Relationships, Living Together, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaHatter/pseuds/TeaHatter
Summary: Зен остаётся без крыши над головой, и Чжумин предлагает пожить у него.Канонное нытьё, разборки, совместное проживание, сложные отношения.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Zen | Ryu Hyun
Kudos: 2





	То, что мы делаем лучше всего

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Do The Best We Can](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886181) by [rainingover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingover/pseuds/rainingover). 



> Бета: WTF Mystic Messenger 2017 и анонимный доброжелатель  
> Примечание: Переводилось к фандомной битве. Признаться, одна из любимых работ у западных авторов по этому пейрингу, поэтому с удовольствием делюсь с вами.

Чжумин бросил взгляд поверх газеты, которую он пытался читать (и не прочёл ни слова) последние десять минут. Он не ожидал, что кто-нибудь из RFA задержится в его квартире после полуночи.

Он даже не понимал, зачем им вообще здесь находиться. Иногда Чжумин думал, что остальные члены организации просто хотят довести его этими встречами до ручки, принимая во внимание тот факт, сколько времени ему приходится проводить рядом с Елизаветой Третьей, чтобы её не кото-хитил Севен.

Сейчас Елизавета, слава богу, в целости и сохранности свернулась в кресле напротив Чжумина, но, несмотря на то что Юсон и Севен ушли, а видеоконференция с Ви закончилась, Зен до сих пор был в комнате. С той самой секунды, как дверь за последним гостем закрылась, он стоял у окна, тянущегося от потолка и до самого пола, делая вид, что ждёт, пока распогодится, и, по всей очевидности, надеясь, что Чжумин попросит его остаться.

И Чжумин сдался. Прочистив горло, он спросил:

— Ну, Зен, так когда тебя выселили из твоей землянки?

Зен повернулся, нахмурившись, как если бы ожидал совсем другого вопроса.

— Меня не выселяли. Мой дом _затопило_. И это цокольная квартира, а не дырка в земле, — ответил он, не переставая печатать сообщение на телефоне. Наверняка он сейчас сидел в чате RFA, жалуясь, как долго ему приходится ждать, пока Чжумин соизволит обратить на него внимание. Или притворялся, что сидит в чате. В любом случае он всем своим видом выражал незаинтересованность в разговоре с Чжумином.

Впрочем, большинство их разговоров именно так и проходило.

Чжумин присмотрелся к его лицу, сказав:

— Другими словами, тебе негде остаться на ночь?

Зен молча продолжал печатать.

— Ты собираешься мне отвечать? — Чжумин свернул газету, положив её на колени.

— У меня есть варианты, где переночевать.

Зен поднял глаза на долю секунды, чтобы потом вновь уставиться в телефон, и Чжумин сделал вывод, что, пускай Зен и слушал его, он не считал их разговор достойным его стопроцентного внимания.

— Варианты? Ты о крохотной комнатке Юсона в студенческом общежитии? — Чжумин добавил: — Тебе нужна моя помощь — просто признай это.

Зен мгновенно изменился: потеряв всё своё равнодушие и перестав печатать, он напрягся и вызывающе вздёрнул подбородок, и даже волосы, казалось, встопорщились, словно шерсть у кота на загривке — словом, именно этой реакции Чжумин сейчас и добивался, довольно усмехнувшись.

Чжумин знал: для Зена на кону была его гордость, и он не хотел признавать, что ему нужна помощь или что незавидная перспектива остаться без крыши над головой — основная причина, по которой он оставался здесь, у Чжумина, в глубокую ночь пятницы, изо всех сил делая вид, что не может уйти — ведь его новая куртка промокнет, пускай на улице всего лишь моросило, не более того.

Наконец Зен убрал телефон в карман.

— Мне _ничего_ не нужно. Комната Юсона — один из вариантов. И она компактная, а не крохотная.

— У меня две пустые спальни, между прочим, — проинформировал Чжумин. Он указал на коридор, ведущий к его комнате и двум гостевым спальням. — Они намного больше, чем жильё Юсона, и мебель там значительно лучше.

— О, теперь ты кичишься своей мебелью.

Чжумин вскинул брови.

— Зен, слушай, если ты хочешь остаться здесь, я могу попросить своего водителя съездить к тебе домой и перевезти оттуда вещи.

И снова Зен достал телефон. Сейчас он наверняка писал сообщение Юсону, рассказывая, что Чжумин думает о его комнате. Не то чтобы Юсона это могло задеть. Он и так знал мнение Чжумина.

— Я же сказал, что у меня есть варианты.

Чжумин пожал плечами. Конечно, он не думал, что Зен врёт. Все любят Зена. И наверняка этих самых вариантов у него было бесчисленное множество, Чжумин даже не сомневался. Он сомневался лишь в том, что хотя бы один из вариантов подразумевает спальню в пентхаусе с кроватью королевских размеров.

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Можешь не принимать моё предложение. Но не забудь совершенно случайно про него в следующий раз, когда захочешь снова пожаловаться на меня.

— Жаловаться на тебя? С чего бы мне тратить на это свои силы? — Зен сжал телефон чуть сильнее, и Чжумин забеспокоился. Но нет, теперь он не остановится: доводить Зена так изумительно весело, даже если его смартфон падёт жертвой их словесной битвы. Чжумин купит ему новый и вдобавок пришлёт электронное письмо якобы от магазина, который «раздаёт подарки своим клиентам». Вообще-то, он никогда так раньше не делал. Но ему ничего не стоит это сделать. Возможно, он даже _сделал бы_ это. Зен его возненавидит, если узнает правду, что, впрочем, лишь больше развеселит Чжумина.

— О, так, значит, это не ты рассказывал ассистенту Кан, какой я холодный, бессердечный ублюдок, живущий в одиночестве в таком огромном доме? — уточнил он, и недовольная гримаса Зена послужила доказательством того, что тот знал, о каком разговоре идёт речь.

— Ты имеешь хотя бы _малейшее_ понятие о личном пространстве? Читать переписку собственного ассистента низко даже для тебя.

— Это была случайность. Она оставила телефон у меня на столе, — Чжумин затянул галстук туже. Он ведь не плохой босс? К тому же технически телефон принадлежит C&R. — Не пойми неправильно: ваша с ней переписка не интересовала меня настолько, чтобы выяснять, о чём вы разговариваете между собой. И для протокола: я живу не один. Я фантастически провожу время с Елизаветой Третьей.

Зен так и выпучил глаза.

— Плевать. Как бы то ни было, я понятия не имею, что здесь делаю, да и дождь уже закончился. Я пойду, — сказал он, однако тот факт, что он ни на дюйм не сдвинулся с места, лишь подтвердил подозрения Чжумина: Зен хотел поехать к Юсону ещё меньше, чем ему казалось. Чжумин не мог его винить. В конце концов, в этом их мысли совпадали.

— Уходишь? — Чжумин поднял бровь, отчаянно пытаясь сдержать усмешку.

— Да, — кивнул Зен, так и не шелохнувшись. Более того, он не изменил своей расслабленной позы. И, как будто этого было мало, взгляд Зена бегал от двери к коридору, ведущему к спальням.

— Тогда иди, — Чжумин кивнул по направлению к выходу. Зен вздохнул — тогда Чжумин подумал, что теперь уж он точно уйдёт, поэтому добавил: — Или оставайся. Мне всё равно, — он сложил руки поверх газеты.

— Что ж, если тебе всё равно, то, _возможно_ , я останусь, — выдавил Зен.

Не прошло и получаса, как водитель Ким перевёз вещи Зена.

* * *

Зен и Чжумин не были друзьями, что, однако, не означало, что Чжумина это не беспокоило. О, ещё как беспокоило, учитывая, сколько болезненных усилий они оба приложили, чтобы всем стало ясно: они друг для друга в списке приоритетов на последнем месте.

Зен и Чжумин не были друзьями. Они редко виделись и часто ссорились, что отчасти веселило их общих друзей, а отчасти причиняло им неприятности. Они были совершенно разными людьми. Так уж сложилось.

Зен был нарциссом и мечтателем. В нём отсутствовала всякая практичность, равно как и маломальская деловая жилка, и он не понимал, сколько миллионов можно выручить за кошачьи духи, которые бы Чжумин _определённо_ выпустил на рынок, если бы совет директоров C&R дал ему добро.

И он был раздражён, потому что — что ж, точной причины он всё-таки дать не мог. Это не имело никаких причин. Да и не бывает причин абсолютно у всего, некоторые вещи складываются именно так, а не иначе. _Их отношения_ сложились так, а не иначе.

Поэтому, как бы он и Зен ни были далеки друг от друга, они оба числились в RFA, и для Чжумина в каком-то смысле это считалось больше, чем дружбой. Поэтому, да, Чжумина _беспокоило_ , где Зен проведёт ночь, и не только потому что ассистент Кан наверняка откажется делать сухую уборку в квартире Зена, если тот заболеет из-за сырости.

Окей, свою роль сыграла и гневная тирада Зена, которую Чжумин по случайности прочитал в телефоне ассистента Кан и которая совсем немного вывела его из себя.

Так или иначе, он почти пожалел, когда предложил Зену остаться у него дольше, чем на сутки.

Елизавета Третья избегала его, словно разозлившись, что Чжумин пригласил в их дом кого-то ещё. И этот кто-то вдобавок ненавидел её. Скорее всего, она и вправду разозлилась. Он бы чувствовал на её месте то же самое.

Чжумину казалось, что предыдущим вечером он был не в себе, раз задался целью уговорить Зена согласиться на его предложение с гостевой спальней. Просто Чжумин, несмотря на то, что их объединяла разве что забота о собственной коже, любил эти разногласия в их отношениях. Он не мог устоять перед ними. И какой-то частью своего разума он считал, что Зен тоже наслаждается его компанией, пускай он и отпускал насмешки о его материальном состоянии при каждом удобном случае.

Сейчас Чжумин ходил по дому, зовя Елизавету, пока перед ним не вырос Зен с мрачным лицом и не прошипел:

— Она у меня в кровати. В _моей кровати_.

Чжумин, оттолкнув его, устремился в комнату для гостей.

— Как она там оказалась?

— Как будто я знаю. Готов поспорить, она это сделала специально, — тут глаза Зена сузились. — Или, может быть, это сделал ты. Признавайся, ведь ты положил её мне на кровать?

— Я никогда бы не оставил Елизавету Третью в столь ужасной компании. Должно быть, она заблудилась, — предположил Чжумин.

Однако она оказалась там и на следующее утро, и вечером того же дня. Она определённо избегала его, решил Чжумин, но не хотел этого признавать, особенно перед Зеном.

— Я спал здесь последний месяц, пока мою комнату ремонтировали, — соврал он. — Должно быть, она всё ещё путает спальни. Моя бедная малышка, — на этих словах он устроил целое представление, взяв её на руки и прижав к себе. Елизавета Третья слабо попыталась вывернуться: она, конечно, была кошкой, но, как ни крути, кошкой Чжумина, а потому разделяла его неприязнь к публичным проявлениям нежности.

Зен уже держал в руке телефон, собираясь запечатлеть прекрасный, по мнению Чжумина, момент. Скорчив лицо, Зен выложил фото в чат RFA и написал «Меня сейчас стошнит», добавив три несчастных эмодзи.

Чжумин сохранил фотографию и поставил её на заставку экрана блокировки на всю следующую неделю.

— Если ищешь работу, могу устроить тебя нашим с Елизаветой личным фотографом, — предложил он.

— Я актёр. Специально прикидываешься, что забыл? — спросил Зен, выталкивая их обоих за дверь своей комнаты.

— Тебе стоит быть более открытым к новым предложениям о работе, — крикнул Чжумин вдогонку, и несмотря на то, что Зен хлопнул дверью прямо перед его лицом, настроение у него поднялось.

В таком же приподнятом настроении он пребывал и следующее утро — его не смогла омрачить даже Елизавета, скребущаяся в гостевую комнату, в которой спал Зен, пока Чжумин варил себе кофе.

* * *

Чжумин почти начал привыкать к новому предпочтению Елизаветы.

А вот Зен — нет.

— Она снова была в моей комнате, я весь покрылся сыпью, смотри, — ввалившись в санузел Чжумина спустя несколько дней их соседства, Зен выставил перед ним голую, за исключением резинки для волос на запястье, руку в знак неоспоримого доказательства того, что Елизавета вторглась на его территорию.

Чжумин едва удостоил его взглядом.

— Не вижу никакой сыпи, — сказал он. Её действительно не было, а даже если и была, то Чжумин не собирался это признавать, потому и не видел смысла пристально рассматривать руку. — И я буду очень признателен, если ты станешь называть Елизавету Третью по имени.

Зен вздохнул, опустил рукав и завязал волосы в конский хвост. Чжумин вдруг заметил, что он выглядит устало. Впрочем, всё равно неплохо.

— Чжумин, она постоянно у меня в комнате, уж _могу_ заверить. Я весь в отёках, глаза невыносимо жжёт, мой внешний вид просто ужасен, а на меня будет смотреть целый зал, и…

Чжумин перебил его:

— Перестань винить Елизавету Третью в том, что она портит твой безупречный внешний вид. Она ничего не сделала, и я не приму твои безосновательные нападки.

— Безупречный внешний вид? — выдохнул Зен, на щеках выступил розовый румянец. — Что это, твой очередной розыгрыш?

Чжумин не собирался его разыгрывать, но теперь загорелся желанием — просто чтобы отвлечь внимание от факта, что назвал красоту Зена _безупречной_. Ну и потому что это стало бы неплохим началом дня.

— Я пытаюсь _принять душ_ , — ответил Чжумин, включая воду. — Через полчаса у меня заседание совета директоров. Кстати, я думал, что ты любишь комплименты.

Переключив кран на душ, он взялся за низ чёрной хлопковой футболки, в которой спал, когда было холодно, и стянул её через голову.

— Ты хочешь?..

Зен так и замер с открытым ртом, его щёки и скулы (идеальные, словно выточенные скульптором, подумалось Чжумину — и, как он надеялся, не подумается снова) покраснели сильнее.

— Хочу что?!

— Присоединиться ко мне? Что думаешь? — Чжумин поднял бровь. Давно он так не веселился по утрам. — Оставь меня в покое, я достаточно насмотрелся на твоё лицо на постерах у себя на работе.

— Кх, — Зен, казалось, залился краской ещё сильнее. — Я рад, что хотя бы на моей работе нет _твоего_ лица, — буркнул он и вышел из ванной.

Чжумин позволил губам расплыться в ухмылке, которую сдерживал ранее и которую сейчас Зен увидеть уже не мог.

— До встречи, — крикнул он вслед. — Ах да, сегодня у тебя довольно опухшие глаза.

— Придурок! — выпалил Зен в ответ откуда-то из глубины коридора, и Чжумин осознал, что на сей раз совсем не против этого прозвища.

* * *

Вернувшись домой за полночь, Чжумин не обнаружил Зена, и ставшая непривычной пустота его апартаментов вызвала болезненную досаду, что удивило его. Прошла всего лишь неделя с тех пор, как в квартире Зена перекрыли воду, чтобы найти протекающие трубы. Всего неделя, в течение которой Чжумин наблюдал, как Зен делает вид, что вовсе не вынудил предложить ему остаться здесь. Всего недели недостаточно, чтобы привыкнуть к чьей-то компании, казалось ему. Не то чтобы он знал точно. У него никогда раньше не было соседа.

Покинув отчий дом, он жил один. Его это устраивало: Чжумин всегда ценил личное пространство. И всё же он никогда не любил _одиночество_. Это была одна из причин, по которой он работал допоздна. Одна из причин, по которой согласился присоединиться к RFA.

Чжумин считал, что Ви и Рика почти всегда могли сказать о нём то же самое, пускай он и скрывал это. Вот почему они подарили ему Елизавету. И он был искренне им благодарен за подарок.

А потому, возможно, необходимость где-нибудь приютить Зена не единственное, что заставило его попросить того остаться. Возможно, он сделал это не затем, чтобы ассистент Кан перестала ему трепать нервы на работе. Возможно, его поступок не был просто способом потешить своё эго и иметь перед носом неиссякаемый источник веселья — Зена, передёргивающегося всякий раз, когда мимо него неслышной поступью проходила Елизавета.

Возможно, причиной тому стало его одиночество. Однако хотя бы сейчас именно воспоминания о стычках Зена с Елизаветой и отсутствие у него других реальных вариантов жилья помогли Чжумину отвлечься от того, как ухнуло сердце, когда дом встретил его тишиной. Он налил себе выпить (до краёв, не забыв добавить кубики льда), почесал шею Елизаветы и сказал — громко, чтобы самому увериться в этом:

— Разве не чудесно, когда Зена здесь нет?

Елизавета промурчала, и Чжумин воспринял её мурлыкание как согласие. Он сел за барную стойку, ослабил галстук и пригубил алкоголь, смакуя его обжигающий вкус на языке. Елизавета устроилась напротив него, и Чжумин подумал: «Вот и _всё_ , что мне нужно, ни больше ни меньше».

И всё же, как бы Чжумин ни старался, он не мог избавиться от мыслей о Зене.

— Он такой забавный, — добавил Чжумин позже. — Его лицо сегодня утром… это было что-то: как он взбесился. Ещё посмел меня придурком назвать! — рассмеялся он.

Чжумин знал, что люди так делают: разговаривают со своими котами, и это не считается чем-то зазорным между питомцем и его хозяином. Более того, это имеет терапевтический эффект. К тому же он говорил не только о Зене. Ведь… в конце концов, это же нормально — иногда давать волю эмоциям? Просто так получилось, что в последнее время его эмоции были связаны с Зеном.

Да, это нормально. Кажется.

* * *

Чжумин не имел обыкновения спать дольше необходимой ему нормы сна, даже по выходным. И, похоже, Зен разделял его привычку. В это субботнее утро на часах не было и семи, когда Чжумина на кухне встретила дико непривычная одомашненная версия Зена из альтернативной вселенной, разливающая за барной стойкой горячий кофе.

— Только сварился, — сказал Зен, поднимая взгляд. Он замолчал на несколько секунд, склонив голову набок, и наконец спросил: — Что это на тебе?

Чжумину внезапно захотелось одеться.

— Том Форд, — буркнул он, избегая, насколько было возможно, зрительного контакта с Зеном, и запахнул халат плотнее.

— Да, но… что это? — Зен ухмылялся, когда Чжумин всё-таки посмотрел на него. Слишком рано. Обычно Чжумин был во всеоружии. Он наслаждался своим превосходством в их разговорах, однако пока мысли в его голове не прояснились, он стоял почти нагой перед Зеном и с трудом сохранял самообладание.

— Это халат. Шёлк.

Он взял протянутую ему чашку кофе и сделал большой глоток. Кофе обжёг язык, но Чжумина сейчас занимало другое.

— Это… — Зен до сих пор ухмылялся, явно веселясь. — Думаю, я просто ожидал чего-то иного, — объяснил он, и Чжумин понял, что может перехватить инициативу в разговоре.

— Выходит, ты представлял, как я одеваюсь дома. Интересно, — вскинув брови, прокомментировал он.

— _Нет_ , просто «Чжумин Хан» и «рубашка-брюки-пиджак» — синонимы, — при этом Зен помотал головой — его волосы рассыпались по плечам — и рассмеялся, громко и заливисто. — На самом деле ты сейчас почти не похож на себя. Мне нравится.

Чжумин сделал ещё глоток и уточнил:

— Полагаю, это не комплимент?

Зен не стал отвечать на его вопрос. Вместо этого он указал двумя пальцами на свои глаза и спросил:

— Сегодня они лучше выглядят? Я купил новые патчи.

Глаза Зена были такими же опухшими, как и всю неделю, что он жил здесь, ни больше ни меньше. Чжумин никогда не обращал на это внимания — скорее всего, потому, что никогда и не присматривался. Почти никогда — он рассматривал его глаза сейчас.

— Лучше, — осторожно ответил он, кивнув.

— Не думай, что меня волнует твоё мнение, — быстро бросил Зен, принимая чашку из рук Чжумина, чтобы долить кофе.

— А почему нет? — Чжумин прислонился спиной к стойке. — По-твоему, я не разбираюсь в том, что хорошо выглядит?

— Ну, — протянул Зен. — Ты _постоянно_ умоляешь меня работать на твою компанию, поэтому, думаю, иногда вкус тебя не подводит.

Чжумин округлил глаза и прыснул.

— Умоляю?

— Именно так всё и выглядит, — улыбнулся Зен, отпивая свой кофе.

Возможно, его глаза и вправду выглядели лучше, а возможно, Чжумин просто впервые видел их в мягком свете утреннего солнца. Тут же он сделал себе мысленную пометку прекратить так рассматривать Зена.

— Не могу представить вселенную, где бы я умолял тебя о чём-то, — сказал он. — Наоборот — может быть.

— О, _умоляю тебя_.

Чжумин усмехнулся:

— Из твоих уст это звучит вполне естественно.

— Я не имел в виду… — Зен, вспыхнув, взял свой кофе и откинул волосы назад (в какой-то степени дерзко, подумалось Чжумину). Затем громко вздохнул. — Пойду ещё посплю.

— Ну да, тебе же нужен сон, чтобы хорошо выглядеть, — фыркнул с усмешкой Чжумин и вытянул руку с чашкой, когда Зен, громко топая, прошёл мимо него. — Спасибо за кофе.

Зен даже не обернулся. Лишь выдал:

— В следующий раз тебе придётся умолять, чтобы я его сделал, — и перешагнул через Елизавету, которая лежала посреди кухни — там, где солнце заливало комнату. Она отлично выбирала места для отдыха.

Чжумин подумал над ответом, но потом решил: Зен хотя бы раз в жизни заслуживает, чтобы последнее слово осталось за ним, — всё-таки он сварил чудесный утренний кофе.

* * *

Умолять в следующий раз не пришлось. Утром понедельника на барной стойке его ждал кофе, и Чжумин задумался над этим, пока ждал Зена из душа, чтобы поблагодарить его (и, быть может, сказать вдогонку, что у него выскочил на лице прыщ).

Когда Зен и через десять минут не вышел, Чжумин задумался уже над тем, оставить ли записку, а затем над тем, что следует написать в записке, что, впрочем, совсем не имело значения. Это не электронное письмо, которое ему нужно отправить в три часа ночи, чтобы удержать контракт с их новым главным инвестором. И не деловое предложение, на которое он потратил меньше часа, печатая его со скоростью стенографистки, на самом деле желая надиктовывать текст ассистенту Кан, как обычно, если бы не отправил её забрать его одежду из химчистки, и желая также, чтобы рядом находилась Елизавета, не то чтобы она печатала быстрее него. Не то чтобы она вообще умела печатать.

Но сегодня был не один из таких дней. И он думал о том, как перестать нервничать, и о том, что Зен не столь важен, как то, чему он обычно уделяет время, когда позвонил водитель Ким и вежливо уточнил, правильно ли он понял, что мистер Хан спешит, потому что часы показывали почти двадцать минут девятого и следовало отъехать ещё пятнадцать минут назад, чтобы избежать утренней пробки.

Чжумин не оставил записки, забыл про кофе и к тому же опоздал на работу.

И так случалось ещё не раз.

Ассистент Кан высунулась в дверной проём, выглядя обеспокоенной и, более того, раздражённой уже третий день подряд.

— Мистер Хан, не сочтите за грубость, но за последнюю неделю у вас числится несколько опозданий, — она поправила очки на переносице. — Мне стоит нанять вам нового водителя?

— Водитель Ким прекрасно справляется со своей работой. Он всегда приезжает заблаговременно, — возразил Чжумин. Это не вина водителя. Человека, который подъезжал к его апартаментам за десять минут до его выхода каждый день вот уже как шесть месяцев подряд. Это не его вина.

Это вина Зена. Определённо Зена.

Ассистент Кан выпрямилась.

— Тогда в чём причина ваших опозданий?

— Я был занят, — отмахнулся Чжумин.

Он винил Зена, но ничего не сказал: ассистент Кан обязательно переиначит его слова и решит, что виноват он, Чжумин. Что это он слоняется по утрам по кухне, не в силах заставить себя уйти, пока не увидит Зена, просто чтобы в очередной раз подшутить над своим новым соседом, заявляя, как ужасно выглядит его лицо, перед тем как отправиться в офис.

В общем-то, так оно и было. Но это всё равно вина Зена. _И никак иначе._

— Что ж, мне удалось убедить ваших деловых партнёров выпить кофе перед встречей, назначенной на девять часов, и принять во внимание тот факт, что вам необходимо пересечь весь город, чтобы спуститься с верхнего этажа. Вас ждут в зале заседаний через пять минут.

Едва ли его ответ показался ассистенту Кан веской причиной для опозданий. Неудивительно, что она выглядела раздражённой.

Чжумин решил не оставлять ей Елизавету на этой неделе — единственное, что он мог сделать для неё. Всё-таки она была действительно хорошим ассистентом. «Многострадальная Чжехи», — так называл её Севен. «Супертрудолюбивая», — хвалил её Юсон. И даже Зен имел своё мнение: «Совсем поехавшая. Окончательно и бесповоротно», — за то, что она работала на Чжумина.

Возможно, он был прав.

* * *

На следующей неделе Чжумин не опоздал на работу ни на минуту. Это оказалось на удивление легко: Зен стал часто пропадать по вечерам, из-за чего поздно возвращался домой и спал до обеда.

Однако утром следующего понедельника он вновь стоял на кухне, мурлыкая какую-то незнакомую Чжумину мелодию. Возможно, одна из его песен в очередном мюзикле.

Заметив Чжумина, он замолчал, сладко улыбнулся и спросил:

— Ты когда-нибудь хотел врезать самому себе в лицо?

Зен был одет в кожаную куртку — всю в крапинку из-за дождевых капель. Он вгрызся в булочку, и Чжумин взглядом проследил за тем, как крошки сыпятся на пол. Слава богу, у него была горничная.

— Что?

— Ну вот мне, к примеру, частенько хочется тебе врезать, поэтому и спрашиваю, — объяснил тот, дирижируя остатками булочки.

Чжумин выгнул бровь.

— Я бы, конечно, с удовольствием остался, чтобы обмениваться с тобой любезностями и дальше, но, к сожалению, вынужден бежать на работу, — сказал он.

Зен, не отрываясь от завтрака, задумался над этим и в конце концов выдал:

— Так что мешает?

— А? — Чжумин взял кошелёк с кофейного столика и спрятал его в карман пиджака. — О чём это ты?

Зен нахмурился.

— Ладно, _просто скажи_ , когда ты в последний раз брал больничный?

Чжумину не надо было даже размышлять над ответом. Конечно же, никогда.

— Я не болею.

Зен недовольно вздохнул.

— Да ладно, сделай что-нибудь непредсказуемое хотя бы раз, Чжумин, пусть это даже будет что-то унылое вроде работы из дома. Ты такой скучный, честное слово!

— Я не скучный, — возразил Чжумин. Он просто серьёзно относился к своей работе и делал её хорошо — и да, он гордился этим. Он не скучный.

Зен пожал плечами.

— Хорошо. Наслаждайся своим днём в офисе, богатенький Ричи.

— Знаешь что… — не договорив, Чжумин вынул телефон, крайне раздражённый тем, что Зен не воспринимает его всерьёз. Его бросило в жар, и ему показалось, что галстук завязан слишком туго и перекрывает доступ к кислороду. Равно как и доступ к здравому смыслу. Чжумин быстро, стукая подушечками больших пальцев по экрану, написал электронное письмо. — Видишь, всё готово. И _не смей_ называть меня богатеньким Ричи.

— Дай-ка взглянуть… — прижавшись к нему сзади и заодно намочив своей курткой его пиджак, Зен посмотрел из-за плеча на экран телефона, читая отправленное сообщение, после чего рассмеялся. — Боже мой, ты отменил все свои деловые встречи, просто потому что я назвал тебя скучным!

— Я сделал это не из-за… аргх, — Чжумин стиснул зубы и быстро заблокировал телефон. Он только что солгал ассистенту Кан. Он только что отменил две встречи и бизнес-ланч — и почему? Потому что Зен решил, что он не импульсивен. И Зен был прав! Он совсем не такой. Это не похоже на него.

Жар охватил и голову. Чжумин ослабил узел на шее, неловко теребя пальцами галстук, и сказал:

— По правде говоря, я странно себя чувствую. Возможно, я _действительно_ болен.

Зен продолжал смеяться ему вслед, даже когда Чжумин хлопнул дверью своей спальни.

* * *

По утрам его пентхаус всё больше становился по-домашнему уютным и всё меньше напоминал то, к чему привык Чжумин, и это было странно.

В хорошем смысле странно.

Начало дня с обмена любезностями вряд ли можно назвать приятным, но в его случае — _можно_. По крайней мере, с Зеном.

— Не уверен, что эта обувь подходит к твоему костюму, — прокомментировал Зен, перегнувшись через барную стойку, волосы упали ему на лицо. — Ты выглядишь… старомодно.

Сам Зен был в выцветших джинсах, которые туго обтягивали его бёдра, и коричневой кожаной куртке. Он совсем ничего не знал о деловом дресс-коде. И Чжумин напомнил ему об этом.

Он взял на руки Елизавету Третью и поцеловал её в макушку.

— Ей нравится, как я одеваюсь. Да, красавица?

Зен сделал вид, что его вот-вот стошнит, и сказал:

— Можешь игнорировать меня, но ты же всё равно переобуешься перед уходом.

Чжумин даже не взглянул на него.

— Нет, не переобуюсь, — возразил он, продолжая зацеловывать Елизавету. — Кстати, почему ты начал так рано вставать?

— Режиссёр назначает утренние репетиции, — ответил Зен, скорчив гримасу.

— Репетиции?

Зен недовольно посмотрел на него.

— Да, репетиции… Я актёр…

— Я знаю, — Чжумин вовсе не пытался задеть Зена. — Просто… ты не говорил, что получил новую роль.

— Ты не спрашивал, — Зен пожал плечами.

— Что ж… Поздравляю, — сказал Чжумин.

(За три минуты до приезда водителя Кима он переобулся и, притворившись, что не замечает улыбку Зена, вышел за дверь.)

* * *

Зен позвонил Чжумину где-то в половину одиннадцатого утра. Он не поздоровался, просто сообщив:

— Они всё пронюхали, эти газетчики. Тут статья о загадочном мужчине, который постоянно ходит к тебе домой. Мол, твой тайный любовник, и ты его обеспечиваешь.

Чжумин знал. Он прочитал статью, в дополнение к которой разместили размытую фотографию. Утки о его личной жизни порой… озадачивали его. А порой веселили. Хотя в большинстве случаев они вынуждали с подозрением относиться ко всем новым знакомым и их намерениям. Вот почему у него не было друзей. Ему хватало RFA, Елизаветы и бизнес-партнёров. Ему хватало, в конце концов, тайного любовника, который прячется у него дома. Или нет.

— В статье, которую я прочитал, тебя назвали птичкой в клетке, — ответил Чжумин не без ехидства. — Хочешь, чтобы я поговорил с прессой? Рассказал им, что это ты? Назвал твоё имя?

Зен возмущённо закашлялся.

— Я не… Ты думаешь, мне нужна слава? Я не хочу… я хочу _играть_. Я _актёр_ , Чжумин.

— Ты всегда так говоришь.

На другом конце линии затихли, и Чжумин почувствовал острый укол вины. Он даже не понимал, почему сказал ему это. Конечно, он знал, что Зен актёр, он превосходный актёр. Он был талантливее большинства людей, с которыми играл на одной сцене. И в стократ лучше тех, кто делал рекламу для C&R.

— Зен, я не это имел в виду.

— Я в курсе, — Зен вздохнул. — Знаешь, Чжехи рассказывала мне, что ты думаешь о моих выступлениях. Можешь притворяться, что не фанат, но мне известно, что ты ходил на мой мюзикл в день премьеры, даже если бы ты ни за что в жизни не признался в этом.

Чжумин рассмеялся. Почему-то он не был против насмешек Зена в свой адрес — возможно, сегодня он заслужил это.

— Я не имею право на свои маленькие секреты?

— Как, например, твой тайный любовник? — напомнил Зен.

Чжумин снова рассмеялся и сказал:

— Он не против.

— Только в твоих необузданных мечтах, Чжумин. Только там, — ответил Зен.

Чжумин продолжал улыбаться, даже когда отвечал на следующий звонок.

А потом отшвырнул недочитанную газету.

* * *

Спустя три недели Чжумин уже размышлял о том, чтобы спросить Зена, когда решится проблема с трубами в его квартире, но просто не мог заставить себя сделать это.

Вначале он думал, что будет спрашивать его каждый день, каждый _час_ , однако в конце концов осознал, что специально всякий раз меняет тему, стоит лишь вопросу о квартире и трубах промелькнуть на горизонте.

И он не знал, почему, просто… одна мысль об отсутствии Зена приводила его в дурное настроение. Как будто бы они жили вместе, чтобы постоянно пререкаться и ядовито указывать на прыщи или старомодную одежду друг друга, а потом вдруг неприкрыто флиртовать, пока один не доведёт другого.

Наверняка так делают все люди, живущие под одной крышей, думалось Чжумину. Не то чтобы у него был в этом опыт.

* * *

Чжумин осмотрел свой костюм в настенном зеркале в спальне и достал телефон. Он ждал приезда ассистента Кан, которая должна была посидеть с Елизаветой: та заболела, и несмотря на положительный прогноз ветеринара сегодня утром Чжумин боялся, что она не оправилась до конца, а потому не хотел оставлять её одну надолго. Он бы даже отменил свой ужин с деловыми партнёрами, если бы это не решало многое для его компании и если бы отец не разозлился на него за подобный проступок.

Ему даже пришло в голову попросить остаться дома Зена и пропустить репетиции, когда они пересеклись утром в коридоре, но это было бы уже чересчур. Чжумин не привык просить об одолжениях. Зен не являлся служащим его компании, пока нет, и одна мысль о том, что Чжумин будет должен ему, даже в незначительной степени, казалась в корне неверной. Он всегда и во всём полагался только на себя. Точнее, на себя и на персонал C&R.

Поэтому он отправил электронное письмо ассистенту Кан и предупредил её, что сегодня она работает допоздна. Он надеялся, что она не забыла о письме, к тому же водитель Ким уже ждал внизу, а Чжумин хотел бы как следует поужинать, прежде чем прибудут его деловые партнёры.

Взяв Елизавету на руки, он прижал её к груди, поцеловал в макушку и сказал:

— Прости, что я должен уйти, малышка. Но не волнуйся, Зена ведь тоже нет, так? Теперь его часто не бывает по вечерам, да, Елизавета?

— А мне она отвечает.

Чжумин повернулся, и его встретила ухмылка Чеширского Кота, которую Севен приберегал для своих самых изощрённых планов. Или когда переодевался в девушку. Впрочем, Чжумин заметил, что зачастую это означает одно и то же.

— Элли — она отвечает мне, — Севен подошёл к ним и почесал Елизавету под подбородком. К ужасному раздражению Чжумина, она довольно заурчала. — Может, потому что я разговариваю с ней о классных вещах, а не жалуюсь на своё унылое настроение из-за того, что рядом нет Зена.

Чжумин проигнорировал его комментарий, спросив:

— Как ты попал сюда?

Севен пожал плечами:

— Я хакер.

— Да, но ты взламываешь _компьютеры_ , — на этих словах Чжумин увернулся от руки Севена, не позволяя ему терроризировать Елизавету и дальше.

— Компьютеры, пентхаусы… — Севен улыбнулся. — Так или иначе, я здесь, чтобы присмотреть за кошкой. Чжехи задерживается в офисе из-за того, что ты её нагрузил миллионом всяких дел, поэтому я вызвался занять её место.

— Нет, — Чжумин помотал головой. — Кото-насильнику нельзя сидеть с Елизаветой.

— Элли любит меня, — возразил Севен. — Я ей как весёлый дядюшка!

Чжумин снова достал телефон.

— Возможно, мне стоит подождать ассистента Кан, она вряд ли сильно задержится в офисе.

В конце концов, он не мог её настолько загрузить работой, так? Севен пожал плечами и вдруг произнёс:

— Прости, я не расслышал, но ты вроде только что попросил меня загрузить в чат голосовую запись, где ты ноешь, как соскучился по Зену?

Чжумин хотел было обвинить его в блефе, поскольку он уж точно не говорил, что _скучает_ по компании Зена, однако Чжумин уличал его во лжи и раньше, и ничем хорошим это не заканчивалось. Севен был, как ни крути, шпионом мирового масштаба. С весьма разнообразным гардеробом даже для шпиона. Поэтому, прикусив язык, Чжумин позволил Елизавете спрыгнуть на пол, отряхнул пиджак и сказал:

— Я вернусь к полуночи.

Елизавета подбежала к комнате Зена, начав мяукать, пока Чжумин не открыл дверь и не пустил её внутрь.

— _Прошу_ , относись к ней бережно, она очень ранима, — попросил он Севена, который кивнул в знак обещания, впрочем, не избавившись от своей чеширской ухмылочки.

Весь ужин Чжумин просидел как на иголках, чего раньше с ним не случалось. В какой-то момент он вышел в туалет, где достал телефон — проверить, не было ли новостей от Елизаветы, отчаянно нуждавшейся в нём. А ничего такого не обнаружив, позвонил Зену:

— Я беспокоюсь за Елизавету. Во сколько ты вернёшься домой?

— Домой?

— Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду, — у Чжумина не было на это времени. — Домой… ко мне домой. Где ты сейчас живёшь. Со мной и Елизаветой.

Зен мягко рассмеялся.

— Репетиции уже закончились, но мы решили выпить. Я вернусь где-то через полчаса. Что случилось?

— Там Севен.

Зен расхохотался так громко, что Чжумину пришлось убрать телефон от уха. Но уже меньше чем через пятнадцать минут Зен прислал ему короткое, на пять секунд, видео, в котором вышвыривал Севена из его апартаментов.

Чжумин никогда не был так счастлив, как в этот момент, получив сообщение от Зена. Он проигрывал видео несколько раз на пути домой, прикрывая рот ладонью, когда смеялся, и водитель Ким дважды взглянул на него через зеркало заднего вида с очень странным выражением лица.

Вернувшись в пентхаус, Чжумин рассказал об этом Зену. Тот поднял брови и предположил:

— Возможно, он никогда не видел, чтобы ты улыбался.

Зен наверняка хотел поддразнить его, и Чжумин знал это, но также знал и то, что его слова недалеки от правды.

— Просто я в курсе, что тебе нравятся серьёзные парни, — заявил Чжумин, пожав плечами, и немного ослабил галстук. Он шутливо подмигнул, но Зен уже не смотрел на него. Зен держал в руках телефон, мельком просматривая чат. Похоже, Севен всё-таки выложил ту голосовую запись.

— Ты не серьёзный, ты раздражающий, — буркнул Зен. — А ещё должен мне сухой мартини.

* * *

Увидев на экране телефона, какое сегодня число, Чжумин улыбнулся и долил себе кофе.

— Поздравляю.

Сидевший на диване Зен оторвал взгляд от сценария и посмотрел на него.

— Прости, что?

— Прошёл ровно месяц с твоего переезда сюда, — Чжумин показал телефон.

Зен насмешливо фыркнул.

— О, точно. Считаешь дни, чтобы потом припомнить мне, как долго я сидел у тебя на шее?

— Нет, я просто… я просто заметил, что прошёл ровно месяц, — оскорблённо ответил Чжумин. Он и вправду почувствовал обиду, даже если Зен всего лишь подшутил над ним. А может, и не шутил. — Ты же знаешь, что я не выгоняю тебя.

Зен отложил сценарий и потянулся, его майка задралась, оголяя живот. Иногда он действительно напоминал Чжумину кота. Возможно, поэтому он так привык к его компании.

— И как отпразднуем сегодняшний день?

Чжумин отвёл взгляд от голого живота Зена.

— Мы можем продолжать и дальше терпеть друг друга, как и всегда.

Зен ткнул себя в грудь:

— Это _я_ едва терплю тебя. А вот ты так и ищешь моего общества! На этой неделе уже четыре раза заявлялся ко мне под видом, что якобы ищешь свою чёртову кошку.

На самом деле пять. И три раза из пяти Чжумин серьёзно думал, что Елизавета сбежала к Зену, но спорить не стал.

— Она очень независима. Порой сложно понять, куда она спряталась, — пояснил он, надевая пиджак. И добавил: — Что насчёт итальянской кухни?

— Что?

— Тебе ведь нравится итальянская кухня? Я знаю шеф-повара из… О, ты наверняка не слышал о нём. Просто будь дома в девять, а я закажу у него лучшее из меню.

В комнате наступила неловкая тишина. Чжумин забеспокоился: где он совершил ошибку? Зен, теребя на запястье резинку для волос, наконец сказал:

— Эм, я пошутил, Чжумин… Насчёт празднования. У меня сегодня ужин с другими актёрами. Прости.

— О, — в ту же секунду Чжумин захотел вложить все свои сбережения в инвестирование проекта по созданию машины времени, чтобы он мог вернуться на пять минут назад и создать другое будущее, в котором он бы не предложил Зену ужин в честь месяца их совместного проживания. — Ну естественно. Я тоже пошутил.

Он покинул дом в такой спешке, что забыл кошелёк и провёл весь день мучаясь от голода и сгорая от стыда.

Он хотел бы, чтобы это была всего лишь шутка, но… он _не_ шутил. Чжумин думал провести вечер вдвоём с Зеном и отметить памятную дату, а теперь злился на себя, потому что даже не знал, откуда у него вообще возникло такое желание. Он знал только то, что отнесётся к отъезду Зена точно так же, как к пропаже Елизаветы.

Разве что Зен был не котом, а человеком. Человеком, который, лишь находясь рядом, врывался в мысли Чжумина и, если без шуток, иногда _снился_ ему.

Чжумину нравилось, когда Зен смущался или злился, но ещё больше он хотел бы наслаждаться вместе с ним итальянской едой от лучшего шеф-повара в Корее. Хотел бы и дальше каждое утро видеть на своей кухне Зена, мрачного и отпускающего язвительные комментарии по поводу его внешнего вида. Наконец он хотел бы, чтобы Зен хотел того же — правда, Чжумин никогда не спросит, что думает сам Зен.

Как же всё сложно.

* * *

Чжумин почти доел ризотто с чёрным трюфелем, когда вернулся Зен с покрасневшими щеками и растрёпанными волосами. Бросив свою куртку на диван так, будто там ей самое место, Зен повернулся к нему.

— Это… стоп, ты нанял своего знакомого шеф-повара, только чтобы он приготовил тебе одно блюдо?

Чжумин промокнул уголок рта салфеткой на тот случай, если Зен вздумается сделать очередное фото в неподходящий момент.

— Я хотел есть, — сказал он.

— Да, но обычно люди, ужинающие в одиночестве, покупают рамен или, я не знаю, _готовят_.

— Правда? — Чжумин повёл плечами.

Он не видел особой разницы. Однако Зен явно видел, потому что закатил глаза, но всё же сел рядом.

— Не против, если я присоединюсь? — спросил он, хоть вопрос и был с опозданием.

Чжумин кивнул и жестом предложил Зену взять пустой бокал с полки рядом, чтобы налить ему чудесного Пино Нуар, которое сопровождало его трапезу. Протянув бокал, Зен сказал:

— Только немного, я уже выпил сегодня.

— Я вижу, — кивнул Чжумин.

Склонив голову набок, Зен спросил:

— Как ты это понял? Потому что я такой милый по отношению к тебе?

— Потому что у тебя красное лицо, — пояснил Чжумин, беря свой бокал. — Или, может, ты покраснел из-за того, что сидишь почти вплотную ко мне и от моего присутствия у тебя перехватывает дыхание.

Зен хмыкнул в ответ:

— Я бы поспорил с тобой, но раз уж я милый, то можешь сегодня помечтать.

— Как любезно с твоей стороны.

Чжумин поднялся. Он бы составил компанию Зену, однако усталость брала своё, и к тому же он чувствовал, как совершил огромную ошибку, не только позволив гостю задержаться на целый месяц, но и упомянув о круглой дате, словно о каком-то празднике.

Это означало, что он чересчур беспокоился либо беспокоился не о том. Точнее, о том, что Зена в свою очередь не волновало.

— Мне нужно поработать с документами, — бросил Чжумин, садясь в кресло. — Можешь допить вино, — разрешил он, не поднимая взгляда, чтобы не видеть реакцию Зена.

После того как он почистил зубы и отправился в спальню, на электронную почту пришло письмо. Отправителем был Зен, что озадачило Чжумина, ведь их разделяло не более шести метров. Однако Чжумин всё равно открыл письмо, ожидая увидеть очередную колкость, шутку или на худой конец провокационное селфи. Вместо этого там было одно слово: «Поздравляю».

Чжумин невольно улыбнулся.

* * *

На следующий день второсортные газеты пустили очередные сплетни.

— В последнее время СМИ — сплошное разочарование. Они больше не верят, что у меня есть тайный любовник, — Чжумин показал Зену статью. — Полагаю, твой арендодатель объяснил им ситуацию.

Зен выглядел заинтересованным.

— Почему? Там указано моё имя?

— Да. Профессия тоже.

— Какая именно? — спросил Зен, и, похоже, он не шутил.

— Актёр, конечно же, — Чжумин нахмурился. — А какая ещё?

Зен с облегчением улыбнулся. А Чжумин вдруг понял, что ему действительно не нужно было ничего больше: только признание его таланта и актёрского мастерства. Теперь Чжумину стало интересно, как сильно Зен ненавидел подработку в C&R, выступая моделью для кошачьей рекламы. Как-нибудь он как следует отблагодарит его за это.

— Они написали что-то ещё обо мне? — Зен подошёл ближе, чтобы увидеть статью самому, почти прижавшись плечом к плечу Чжумина. Чжумин, втянув носом знакомый аромат, задумался, почему он так сделал: потому что это был один из одеколонов C&R или потому что им пользовался Зен?

— Хм-м, да. Они даже знают о твоих ранних выступлениях. Кажется, в редакции газеты твои фанаты.

— Ну ещё бы! — Зен сел обратно и ухмыльнулся. — Мы должны пригласить их на следующую вечеринку. Или на премьеру моего нового мюзикла!

— Напиши ассистенту Кан, — предложил Чжумин. — Уверен, она сразу же отошлёт приглашения, раз уж она сама твоя фанатка.

— Посмотрим, — ответил Зен.

Уходя из дома, он пребывал в таком хорошем настроении, что даже забыл обозвать Чжумина придурком. Отчасти Чжумин был рад этому. Но почему-то всё равно расстроился.

* * *

Это была обычная вечеринка, не имеющая никакого отношения к RFA. Чжумин рассматривал её как мероприятие с целью привлечения деловых партнёров — собственно, как и большинство мероприятий вообще. Зен видел в ней повод пофлиртовать с половиной города, что Чжумин также расценил как способ завести новые связи.

Когда водитель Ким отвёз их обратно домой, лицо Зена раскраснелось так сильно, что Чжумин не удержался от комментария.

— Плевать, я повеселился, — отмахнулся Зен, скидывая Елизавету с дивана, чтобы упасть туда вместо неё.

— Я тоже. И обзавёлся новыми полезными знакомствами, — сказал Чжумин. Выспавшись предыдущей ночью, он сейчас не хотел спать, а потому спросил: — Может, ещё по бокалу перед сном?

«Ещё по бокалу» подразумевало всё-таки один бокал, но после первого Зен налил себе и второй, и третий, а потом они уже хохотали над тщетными попытками Юсона взять у преподавателя в университете задание, чтобы заработать дополнительные баллы, и это было здорово. Они будто нравились друг другу. Как друзья или вроде того.

Тема сменилась на гостей вечеринки.

— Ты ей определённо понравился, — усмехнулся Зен, вспомнив одного из директоров Департамента Планирования Сеула, которого Чжумин игнорировал весь вечер. — Она постоянно показывала на тебя и называла мистером Красавчиком. Вначале я подумал, что она шутит, но, кажется, она говорила _всерьёз_.

— Почему бы и нет? Я ведь мужчина твоей мечты. Может, и её тоже? — пожал плечами Чжумин.

— Только не снова. Если бы я… если бы на самом деле… если бы я действительно… если бы ты был в моих _мечтах_ или бы я вообще думал о тебе… — Зен повернулся, подтянув свои длинные ноги под себя, и лениво качнул бокалом с напитком. — Если бы это было _так_ , не думаешь ли ты, что уже лежал бы подо мной?

Чжумин хихикнул.

— Почему? Ты настолько неудержимый?

Зен просто улыбнулся в ответ:

— Скажи, что я не привлекаю тебя.

— Ты не привлекаешь меня, — неуклюже буркнул тот, и в его словах едва была насмешка — скорее, неохота. Голос исказился до почти неузнаваемого. Ложь чистой воды.

Зен прикрыл глаза и усмехнулся. Вдруг его плечи задрожали от тихого смеха, и он откинулся назад, его белоснежные волосы в беспорядке рассыпались на подушки. Лицо Зена всё ещё было розовым, и почему-то это показалось Чжумину милым.

— Что? — он почувствовал, как тоже заливается краской, но уже не из-за алкоголя, однако в комнате было темно, а Зен и так закрыл глаза, чтобы заметить перемену в нём.

— Я повидал много плохих актёров, но ты… ты просто худший, — с улыбкой сказал Зен, открывая глаза. — Серьёзно.

— Ладно, хорошо, я признаю, _объективно_ ты привлекателен. Ты знаешь это, все знают это. Так что то, что я говорю сейчас, абсолютно _ничего_ не значит, — фыркнул Чжумин.

— Значит, ты не смутишься, если я сделаю так?

Зен отставил бокал и, подвинувшись ближе, навис над Чжумином; он почти сидел у него на коленях, его ладонь легла на подлокотник за спиной Чжумина, а их лица в одну секунду стали ближе, и в глазах Зена загорелся неуловимый огонёк желания. В голове мелькнула странная мысль, что Зену было бы достаточно перекинуть ногу, чтобы оседлать его.

Чжумин даже не знал, почему подумал об этом. И всё же подумал, поэтому сказал:

— Не так, как ты, если я сделаю кое-что другое, — и быстро подался вперёд. Чувствуя тёплое дыхание Зена и как его волосы щекочут щёку, он немного подождал — Зен даже не шелохнулся. Поэтому Чжумин закрыл глаза и прижался губами к губам Зена, потому что… потому что он, чёрт подери, окончательно потерял рассудок.

— Я ничего не чувствую, — низким голосом сказал Зен, снова прикрыв глаза. Но Зен был хорошим актёром, и Чжумин не сомневался, что сейчас наблюдает одно из худших представлений.

Когда он поцеловал его во второй раз, Зен даже не скрывал, что ему это нравится.

* * *

Следующим вечером он чувствовал себя неловко. Неприятное ощущение. Чжумин не находил себе места и провёл весь день перечитывая старую переписку с Зеном и совсем забросив работу.

Вечер только наступил, когда Зен появился в дверях его спальни.

— Ты не хочешь… не хочешь заказать итальянской еды? — спросил он, и на секунду Чжумин замешкался, не зная, что ответить.

— Зачем? — наконец спросил он в свою очередь.

— Просто подумал, вдруг ты захочешь, — пробормотал Зен, закусив нижнюю губу, и Чжумина охватил внезапный порыв затащить его в комнату и посмотреть, что будет дальше. Однако он всё не решался что-нибудь сделать, и Зен, не выдержав, продолжил: — Так ты хочешь или нет? — он явно нервничал. Это совсем не шло ему.

И Чжумин был бы не против сказать «да», но не смог. Как будто бы его мозг не позволял ему сделать это. Зато его мозг позволил сухо ответить:

— Я занят.

— Точно. Ты… вчера вечером. Когда мы?.. — едва ли Зен был в восторге от ситуации, в которой они оказались, — нет, он _определённо_ был не в восторге, и это просто… это неправильно. Это не похоже на них. Это не они — притихшие, напряжённые, не уверенные ни в чём. Им больше подходили постоянные стычки, война за превосходство в очередном споре и почти агрессивное бахвальство к концу всякой перебранки, когда кто-то из них одерживал верх.

— Я не хочу обсуждать, что случилось вчера вечером. Или повторять, — Чжумин попытался не обращать внимания на то, как его сердце камнем ухнуло вниз, словно пытаясь вырваться наружу.

— Хорошо. Я тоже, — отрывисто сказал Зен, на этот раз, кажется, говоря правду.

Всю ночь Чжумин злился на себя и терзался чувством вины.

* * *

Чжумин был уверен, что Зен избегает его: прошло три дня, прежде чем они снова пересеклись в одной комнате.

— Я подумал, ты будешь рад узнать, что моя квартира уже через неделю станет пригодной для проживания, — сказал Зен, рассматривая чашку с кофе, когда Чжумин вошёл на кухню.

Чжумин раскрыл рот. Вначале ему ничего не пришло на ум в качестве ответа, но через несколько секунд он не знал, как остановить поток мыслей:

— Это… ты уверен, что там будет всё в порядке? Сейчас зима, и риск затопления всё ещё высок. Какие документы на руках у твоего хозяина? — он потёр подбородок. — Может, мне следует попросить одного из юристов C&R…

— Не делай вид, что тебя заботит моя землянка, — оборвал его Зен.

Чжумин нахмурился:

— Я серьёзно.

— О, неужели? — на сей раз Зен поднял голову, посмотрев на него. Его глаза потемнели, губы сжались в тонкую нитку — он явно _разозлился_. Или расстроился. Или и то, и другое. — Потому что, насколько я помню, тебя заботят только две вещи: ты и твоя кошка.

Чжумин даже представить не мог, откуда возникло подобное предположение, хотя догадки у него имелись: в конце концов, он поцеловал Зена, а потом сказал ему, что никогда не сделает этого снова. Его слова были такой огромной ложью, что даже не смешно. Зен, конечно же, вряд ли догадался, и Чжумин не знал, радоваться этому или печалиться. За последние дни случилось много всего.

— Хорошо, ты прав, — ответил он осторожно. — Меня заботит моя кошка. И что? Это вовсе не означает, что я не думаю о других вещах. Меня ещё заботит мой бизнес.

Очень плохой пример. Даже Чжумин понял это, но было слишком поздно.

— Ага. _Твой_ бизнес.

— Я также волнуюсь… я волнуюсь за RFA. За его членов, — добавил Чжумин. — Если бы мне было плевать, то где бы ты спал?

— Я здесь не потому, что ты волнуешься за меня. Я здесь, потому что ты… потому что тебе нравится, когда люди у тебя в долгу, поэтому предлагаешь и поработать моделью, и пожить у тебя, и даже воспользоваться услугами твоих юристов, которые никому не нужны. Ты просто тычешь всем в лицо своими деньгами, — резко сказал Зен, скрестив руки.

В груди неприятно кольнуло.

— Если бы мне нравилось это делать, я бы, скорее, _купил_ тебе квартиру. Я бы мог разместить тебя в отеле Парк Хаятт. Но я попросил тебя остаться здесь, — Чжумин на миг закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. — Неужели ты _действительно_ тем вечером ходил кругами по моему дому не потому, что ждал, когда я предложу тебе остаться? Разве это не то, чего ты добивался от меня?

Зен отвёл взгляд.

— Да, но…

— Но что?

Зен вздохнул.

— Да не знаю я. Не знаю, понятно?

— Я попросил тебя остаться, потому что я _думаю_ о тебе. И по этой же причине я не хочу, чтобы ты возвращался в не пригодное для проживания здание. Вот и всё, — сказал Чжумин, сжав кулаки. Он, наверное, дрожал от напряжения. Ему бы и в голову не пришло, что его будет заботить мнение Зена о нём, уж точно не в первую их встречу. Но теперь он волновался — о Зене, о его мнении и о том, чтобы у них всё было хорошо. Или если не хорошо, то хотя бы нормально.

— Ладно. Ладно… да, я… я верю тебе, — Зен сделал небольшую паузу, прежде чем продолжить: — Чувствую себя как выжатый лимон после этого разговора.

— Я тоже.

— Кажется, мы впервые за долгое время на чём-то сошлись, — пробормотал Зен, проведя ладонями по лицу — когда он убрал их, его глаза были закрыты. Ресницы слабо затрепетали, когда он вздохнул. — Снова опухли веки, я лучше пойду спать. Спокойной ночи, Чжумин.

Чжумин не заметил каких-либо изменений в его лице. Или же веки действительно припухли, но это не имело никакого значения. Зен оставался красивым даже с опухшими глазами. Зен всегда красивый. Чжумин подавил в себе желание произнести свои мысли вслух.

Он разжал кулаки: на ладонях остались следы-полумесяцы от ногтей — так сильно он сжимал их. Он подождал, когда Зен будет у двери спальни, и только тогда крикнул вслед:

— Смотри не увлекайся снами с моим участием!

На всякий случай. Просто потому что это единственный способ вернуть естественный ход вещей, где каждый пытается оставить последнее слово за собой и вместе с тем подстрекает другого на ответ. Привычная повседневность. Такими и были их отношения. Именно в этом они сейчас и нуждались.

И, похоже, Зен его понял. Никто бы из них не признал этого, но только так они понимали друг друга лучше всего, потому что Зен тут же остановился и крикнул в ответ:

— С твоим участием только кошмары, а не сны, богатенький Ричи!

И в его голосе не слышалось гнева, неприязни или раздражения. В нём, скорее, звучала симпатия, едва уловимая и тёплая, но всё же она была. Чжумин улыбнулся.

Всё вернулось на круги своя. Чжумин заварил некрепкий кофе и, сидя в тёмной кухне с Елизаветой Третьей, мирно спящей у него на коленях, просматривал электронную почту, пока не осталось ни одного входящего письма, на которое он бы не ответил, — ни одного места, куда бы он мог сбежать от собственных мыслей.

Когда он лёг спать, ему приснился Зен, и это был вовсе не кошмар.

* * *

Зен собирал вещи, когда Чжумин постучался в его комнату. Как только дверь открылась, Чжумин быстро, пока мозг снова не остановил его, выпалил:

— Прости за то, что случилось в тот вечер.

— В который из? — спросил Зен. Чжумин понял, что он имеет в виду вечер, когда Чжумин поцеловал его, и вечер, когда отверг его.

— В оба, — уточнил Чжумин. И это было правдой.

Зен продолжил складывать одежду. В комнату зашла Елизавета, обошла Чжумина и прыгнула на постель.

— Можешь представить себе вселенную, в которой мы бы не доводили друг друга до белого каления? — спросил Зен, начав складывать куртки.

Чжумин попытался представить. И ответил:

— Нет.

— Я тоже. Даже если бы такая вселенная существовала, я бы не захотел в ней жить. Это было бы совсем уж странно.

Зен бросил на него быстрый взгляд. Чжумин вздохнул.

— Думаешь, проблема во мне?

Зен прекратил сборы.

— Я думаю, у тебя много проблем, но вначале меня больше всего раздражало твоё надменное отношение богатенького подонка, любовь к кошкам и неумение расслабляться. Полагаю, ты не это хотел услышать, так? — он улыбнулся — печально, не пытаясь задеть его.

Чжумин взял на руки Елизавету, чтобы она не мешала Зену.

— Тебе необязательно возвращаться туда, — сказал он.

Впервые за долгое время Зен просто посмотрел на него, ничего больше не делая. И наконец ответил:

— Обязательно.

— Да, да, наверняка ты прав, — Чжумин кивнул. — Просто пообещай, что если ты снова окажешься в такой ситуации, то придёшь сюда. Не… не потому что тебе больше некуда идти и не притворяясь, что я последний человек на Земле, с кем бы ты стал жить.

Зен вытянул лицо.

— Даже если мне каждую ночь придётся делить постель с этой дьявольской кошкой?

— Знаю, что я не из тех, с кем легко поладить. Но ведь и ты тоже, — сказал Чжумин.

— И потому мы не уживаемся друг с другом, — улыбнулся Зен.

Чжумин улыбнулся в ответ. Он был прав.

— Кстати, я забронировал тебе место на премьере моего нового мюзикла, — буркнул Зен, вернувшись к сборам. — Если вдруг захочешь прийти.

— Буду ждать премьеры с нетерпением, — кивнул Чжумин.

Когда Зен поднял голову, Чжумин увидел в его взгляде что-то сродни нежности — только более пламенное чувство.

— Хорошо, — сказал Зен. — Ладно, чемодан сам себя не соберёт.

— Понятия не имею, для чего ты всё это сейчас складываешь, я видел, как ты хранишь одежду в своей землянке, — хмыкнул Чжумин. И добавил специально для Елизаветы: — Ты бы _возненавидела_ это место, Елизавета, совсем не твоего уровня.

Зен закатил глаза и вдруг как по заказу фыркнул:

— Тоже мне. Придурок.

За последние дни это стало любимым словом Чжумина.

* * *

Когда Зен уехал, дом Чжумина Хана зажил прежней жизнью. Чжумин проводил каждое утро в беседах с Елизаветой, трущейся у его ног. Сам варил кофе. И больше не опаздывал на работу, к радости водителя Кима и ассистента Кан.

Это было почти скучно.

Открытие мюзикла Зена началось под восторженные аплодисменты и возбуждённые восклицания. Чжумин смотрел на него из зала с восхищением. И надеялся, что ассистент Кан не заметит его.

Когда мюзикл закончился, он терпеливо ждал, пока пресса и поклонники разойдутся, прежде чем подошёл к Зену. Кивнул в знак приветствия и сказал:

— Ты был лучшей частью представления.

Зен буркнул что-то про то, что он всего лишь часть искусно подобранного состава актёров, но не сдержал улыбки.

— Серьёзно, — не отступал от своего Чжумин. — Ты заработаешь миллионы собственным талантом, я уверен.

— Тебя волнует что-нибудь кроме денег? — весело пропел Зен, пытаясь поддразнить его. Но Чжумин не придал этому значения.

Он улыбнулся и сказал:

— Думаю, да.

Зен отвёл взгляд, пробормотав:

— Вообще-то, прессе нужны ещё фотографии со мной, так что я должен идти, — и опрокинул в себя шампанское из уже полупустой бутылки, которую держал в руках.

— Приходи потом ко мне, если захочешь, — быстро сказал Чжумин, пока Зен не ушёл.

— Что?

— У тебя ведь остался ключ, да? — Чжумин вовсе не собирался забирать его обратно. Да и зачем? Впрочем, Зен был единственным человеком, которому он давал ключ от своего дома.

Зен медленно кивнул.

— Да, но… Зачем?

— Не хочешь — не надо. Я только предложил.

— Ты приготовил мне какой-то супердорогой подарок, да? — уточнил Зен. — За то, что выжил в первую ночь премьеры моего мюзикла.

Чжумин хотел было возразить, но не смог, потому что Зен говорил правду. Подарок не такой уж большой. Нет, большой, но не дорогой. Та же самая кофе-машина, что и на его кухне. Он не был уверен, почему купил её, просто… может, он хотел придумать себе оправдание, чтобы Зен пришёл к нему ещё раз. Интересно, когда ему не нужно будет придумывать оправдания для всего, что он делает?

— Я так и думал, — Зен помотал головой, простонав. — Ладно, я приду, но только с одним условием.

— С каким?

— Я не приму твой подарок.

Чжумин на секунду задумался и спросил:

— Тогда чего ты хочешь?

— Того же, что и всегда, — пожал плечами Зен. — Комплиментов, замаскированных под оскорбления, и оскорблений, замаскированных под комплименты. То, что мы делаем лучше всего. И, может, ещё по бокалу перед сном.

Чжумину подумалось, что «ещё по бокалу перед сном» означает не только выпивку. Пускай он и Зен не друзья, но между ними _что-то_ было. Необязательно уточнять, что именно.

И он просто обожал замаскированные под оскорбления комплименты.


End file.
